Tu Guardian
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Isabella es una chica universitaria, que aun no logra superar la muerte de sus padres... ¿Que pasara, cuando una noche se tope con un extraño hombre tirado en la calle? Y peor aun ¿Que pasara si ese hombre, la conoce a ella mucho tiempo antes de nacer? Lograra él aliviar su dolor...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier:**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo beteado por Shades**

* * *

**EL GUARDIAN**

_**Siempre te he acompañado. Mi querida niña, soy parte de ti, de tu sonrisa de tus penas y también tus logros, tus juegos, y también de tus primeros pasos. He crecido contigo, cuando la pena te ha embargado, ahí estoy para consolarte. Confía en mí, cuéntame tus penas y alegrías soy parte de ti y ahora vivo para ti. Ahora después que el tiempo ha pasado sin remedio, piensas que te he abandonado. No es así, sigo a tu lado en esta vida y también en la que está por venir. Soy tu guardián, tu celador y tu más grande amigo ahora y siempre, mi querida niña, estaré a tu lado...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Tu Guardián**

— Dios… que día tan agotador —me decía mentalmente, mientras miraba mi reloj de muñeca; el reloj marcaba las nueve pm. Ya era muy tarde, pero no me importaba porque era viernes y comenzaban mis vacaciones.

Iba de regreso a mi departamento, después de pasar un día entero en la universidad— ¡chau exámenes! —exclame con gran alegría, solo eso me ponía contenta, el que ya había terminado mi primer año de universidad.

Iba por la carretera y necesitaba despejarme, lo que menos quería era dormirme y causar un accidente, así que decidí poner algo de música alegre, me incline un poco y encendí el equipo de estéreo, apenas lo prendí empezó a sonar Riverflows in you, de Jasper Forks, era un tema muy movido, muy de discoteca, pero solo lo escuche un momento. Me estaba taladrando los oídos; volví a inclinarme para cambiar de tema y poner algo que realmente me relajara, solo desvié la vista del camino un segundo y cuando la volví a posicionar vi que había un bulto en el piso, me enderece de inmediato y logre esquivar ese bulto que estaba arrojado en el pavimento.

Me detuve unos metros, más alejada de aquello que por la forma parecía un animal, pero no estaba segura, arranque mi vehículo de vuelta para marcharme. Sí era un animal arrollado ya no podría hacer mucho por salvarlo pero gracias a mi infinita bondad y a mi conciencia no pude, así que solo apague el motor, me quede unos segundos con mis manos en el volante y decidí bajarme a ver qué era eso que no me dejaba continuar.

Al bajarme camine muy despacio y con cautela, por si aún el animal estaba vivo, no quería asustarlo. A medida que me fui acercando ese bulto comenzó a tornarse más claro ahora podía verlo mejor y no, no era un animal como yo pensaba— ¡Ahí Dios mío! —grite, pero luego me tape la boca con la mano.

Era una persona, más precisamente un hombre. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, estaba semi desnudo, solo traía puesto un pantalón blanco de hilo, no tenía nada que cubriera su parte superior lo que me dejo ver su muy buen formado pecho.

¡Pero que putas estaba diciendo!

No sabía qué hacer. Camine de un lado para otro, hasta que quede frente a él, me puse en cuclillas y me incline un poco para ver si estaba vivo; parecía respirar, puse mi dedo índice debajo de su nariz para poder sentir su respiración, y sí respiraba, pero muy entrecortadamente, me debatía en llevarlo hasta un centro médico o llamar a una ambulancia y esperar aquí, pero la temperatura estaba bajando cada vez más y para mi desgracia, mi bondad estaba saliendo a flote — Mierda, mañana seguro que me arrepiento —me decía en voz medio baja casi en un susurro mientras tomaba al hombre y lo arrastraba hasta mi vehículo, pesaba como los mil demonios, pero ha de ser por su contextura. Desde mi perspectiva parecía una persona alta y su pecho, Dios, su pecho era una perdición.

No sé cómo, pero pude cargarlo hasta el asiento del copiloto de mi auto, le puse el cinturón de seguridad y cerré la puerta, rodee mi vehículo y me subí como alma que lleva el diablo, arranque y salí lo más rápido que pude, no sabía dónde llevarlo, ahora que me ponía a pensar, el hospital más cercano quedaba bastante lejos, tampoco había ningún puesto de policía en el recorrido que siempre hacía, hacia mi departamento… — ¡Mi departamento! —pensé en voz alta. Ya no había duda, mañana me arrepentiría de lo que estaba por hacer.

Casi cuando estaba llegando, telefonee, al portero de mi edificio, Eleazar. Él no era una persona joven pero tampoco era un anciano y tranquilamente podía ayudarme a cargar a… bueno a él.

Mi celular sonó tres veces y Eleazar atendió…

— ¡Gracias a dios Eleazar! —Le dije un poco agitada— ¿podrías hacerme un favor?… ¡es urgente! —dije sin más preámbulo.

— ¡Bells! ¿Cómo estás?, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, gracias por preguntar de todos modos —me decía medio burlón, pero yo no estaba para juegos.

— Lo siento Eleazar, es que necesito que me ayudes. Voy en mi coche con un… con un amigo y este va inconsciente y necesito que me ayudes a cargarlo hasta mi departamento…—le solté sin más vueltas— ¡por favor! —suplique, no sé por qué, pero sentía como si mi corazón se partiera en dos cada vez que volteaba a mirarlo.

— ¡Oh! Discúlpame tú a mí, mi niña… claro te espero afuera —me dijo, su tono de voz sonaba a disculpas.

— Estoy a cinco cuadras, en un momento estaré ahí, y gracias, te debo una —corte y pise el acelerador para llegar más rápido.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi edificio, frene de golpe, abrí la puerta y salí. Eleazar al verme se me acerco corriendo, no me dijo nada solo se me quedo mirando con una expresión que no pude distinguir, abrí la puerta de copiloto y desabroche el cinturón de seguridad del sujeto.

— Eleazar ayúdame a llevarlo hasta mi departamento —el encargado de mi edificio lo cargo sobre su espalda, se apuró a entrar a dentro. Yo cerré la puertas de mi auto y lo seguí pisándole los talones.

Por suerte vivía en el segundo piso. Al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento, lo abrí enseguida y le hice un gesto a Eleazar para que dejara al hombre en mi sofá, que por suerte era de tres cuerpos, sino, no entraba aunque le doblara las rodillas.

Eleazar lo dejo y se acercó a la puerta con la intención de irse.

— Gracias por ayudarme…—me cortó apenas quise hablar.

— ¿Quién es él y porque esta inconsciente? ¿Bella por favor dime que no te metiste en problemas? —me pregunto preocupado. Eleazar era una persona sumamente encantadora, me hacía recordar tanto a mi padre.

— No él… bueno… él es mi amigo, lo encontré en la calle, parece que le han robado y no lo podía dejar botado en ese lugar…—le dije y me encogí de hombros por haberle mentido, era tan mala mentirosa que de seguro ya se había dado cuenta.

— Mira supongamos que te creo… yo no te puedo dejar sola con él —me dijo pensativo— así que hagamos algo, yo ahora me tengo que ir, pero volveré en tres horas, y si para eso tu "_amigo_"—dijo batiendo los dedos en el aire simulando comillas— no despierta, llamaremos a urgencias para que lo revisen… ¿te parece? —yo asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada, él imito mi gesto y lo acompañe hasta la puerta, me dijo que tuviera cuidado, se fue y yo cerré la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y muy despacio me acerque a él… ahora que lo podía ver mejor, con más luz, me parecía muy lindo, bueno en realidad era hermoso, hermoso era poco.

Tenía el pelo de un color que jamás había visto medio cobre, castaño dorado o alguna mescla parecida, corto y despeinado, cada punta en una dirección, su tez era de un tono muy pálido, pero no como enfermo, sino más bien delicado… ¡Dios mío! era el ser más hermoso que mis ojos vieron alguna vez, no paraba de admirarlo estaba hipnotizada analizando cada parte de su preciosa cara, cuando de la nada empezó a moverse yo me separe tan bruscamente que caí sobre mi trasero.

El interpelado empezó a moverse cada vez más hasta que abrió los ojos, empezó a moverlos y a mirar para todos lados.

— Ho-hola… —dije y él pareció percatarse de mi presencia, giro su cabeza y por primera vez nuestras miradas se encontraron, su cara con sus ojos abiertos eran el complemento único, su piel pálida hacia que destacara todavía más aquellos ojos intimidantes, verdes grisáceos, casi transparentes y únicos, eran exquisitamente hermosos.

Él se sentó, y medio trastabillo, reposo su ancha espalda sobre el respaldar del sofá y estiro sus piernas, parecía confundido y eso era raro.

— Yo… yo te encontré tirado en la vía pública, parece que te han robado, no tenías i-identificación y… —no me dejo terminar.

— Y me has traído hasta tu hogar —por primera vez pude gozar de su voz. Era aterciopelada, melódica y muy suave; me preguntaba si la voz de los ángeles eran así de hermosas como la de él— eso es un gesto muy bondadoso y noble de tu parte, en estos tiempos ya casi no quedan humanos como tú —no entendía que era lo que quería decir, pero yo seguí hablando.

— mmm supongo que si… necesitas ¿que llame a alguien?, para avisarle que estas aquí — él no me intimidaba ni nada, ni siquiera me daba miedo pero tenía curiosidad y necesitaba saber— ¿Cómo te llamas? —creo que comenzaba mi interrogatorio.

— Edward… —me decía mientras se miraba y tocaba su espalda a la altura de su omoplato— tendrías por casualidad algo para cubrirme —supuse que quería alguna camisa o algo así.

— Cla-claro solo déjame que te busque, debo de tener algo de mi padre que te quede —y sin más me levante del suelo y fui hasta mi habitación. Rebusque en mi guardarropas y halle una camisa que era de mi padre, cuando volví lo encontré parado mirando las fotografías de mis padres. Estaba de costado a mí y de donde estaba podía apreciar el precioso y perfecto perfil de su cuerpo.

— Aquí tienes, no es mucho pero te servirá —le tendí la camisa y la tomo sin mirarme.

— Ellos son tus padres…—me dijo y fue más una confirmación que una pregunta.

— S-sí, murieron hace dos años en un incendio, en sus trabajos, ambos trabajaban juntos —no pude evitar ponerme triste ante la mención de mis padres, aun me costaba mucho trabajo asumir que ya no los vería más, las lágrimas de siempre, mis fieles compañeras volvieron a hacer acto de presencia y se agolparon en mis ojos.

Sin darme cuenta en qué momento se había movido, tenía a Edward frente a mí, mis ojos se unieron con los suyos y literalmente me perdí en esos mares verdes. Como por arte de magia sus ojos me tranquilizaban, me hacían sentir paz y armonía como nunca antes la había sentido — ¿de dónde salió este hombre tan espectacular?— me decía en mi mente, cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla y por inercia mis ojos se cerraron al percibir su tacto tan suave y tranquilizador.

— Tus padres están bien… durmiendo, a la espera de la finalización de este sistema de cosas, y a tu encuentro para la vida eterna… —no pude más y abrí mis ojos, su mirada era penetrante y hacía que los vellos de todo mi cuerpo se erizaran.

— ¿Quién eres? —quise saber. No entendía como alguien así se cruzara en mi vida sin que yo tuviera que pagar un precio tan alto.

— Aun no es el momento para decírtelo, no estas preparada… pero para tranquilizar tu curiosidad te diré que ya no estás sola… —hablaba para tranquilizarme, pero lejos de eso mi curiosidad y ansiedad iban en aumento.

—No entiendo ¿No es el momento para decirme qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —necesitaba una explicación de quién demonios era y porque estaba lo más campante hablándome de la forma en que lo hacía.

— Como dicen los humanos… la curiosidad mato al gato, por favor no me preguntes más, ahora tengo que irme —se separó de mí y pude sentir como extrañaba su tacto tan placentero.

— ¿Dónde iras?… —yo lo encontraba tirado en medio de calle sin nada, y él pretendía que yo no me preocupara de ¿cómo, y hacia donde se iría?… ósea me hubiese preocupado así por cualquier persona que hubiese estado en su misma situación.

— Tu no te preocupes por mi… preocúpate por no perder esa alegría que aun llevas dentro —se separó de mí y se dirigió hasta la puerta, yo lo acompañe y la abrí sin querer que se vaya aun. Él pareció entender mi tardanza y lentitud para abrir la puerta y dijo…

— Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo —y sin más se acercó muy lastimosamente cerca y deposito un casto beso en mi frente y acaricio mi mejilla en el trayecto— y gracias por tu toque de vida… —y se fue, dejándome a mí con el aire atorado en mis pulmones.

¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién era Edward? ¿Qué hacía tirado en la calle? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Y porque con todo lo que había sucedido yo no estaba para nada asustada? ¿Cómo una persona se levanta de estar inconsciente como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Y por qué Edward me hablaba como si me conociera de antes?... Muchas eran las preguntas que habían surgido en mi cabeza, y ninguna tenia respuesta.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no me arrepentía para nada de haber traído a Edward a mi departamento, no, claro que no, pero no entendía lo que me pasaba, siempre había sido desconfiada con la gente, pero con él era diferente. Él me transmitía la seguridad y la armonía que hacía mucho tiempo estaba necesitando y eso hacía que me relajara, Edward era un ser especial que irradiaba paz, no sé qué, ni quien lo puso en mi camino pero estaba más que agradecida por tan precioso regalo.

Así recostada en mi sofá me quede dormida, pensando en lo que me había sucedido.

Unos golpes en mi puerta, me sacaron de mi descanso, me levante sobresaltada y fui a ver quién era.

— Eleazar vas a dejar un agujero en mi puerta de tanto golpearla —él estaba realmente preocupado se le notaba en la cara.

— Tú me tenías preocupado, lo siento no pude venir antes, pero ya estoy acá… ahora dime —se quedó mirando a mi alrededor en busca de algo— ¿Dónde está tu supuesto amigo? —me pregunto y se quedó a la espera de mi respuesta, yo estaba muy cansada y necesita recargar pilas y pensar un poco en lo que había pasado.

Me acerque a él, a la altura de su mejilla y deposite un tímido beso.

— Edward ya se fue, y es mi amigo, no tienes por qué estar tan preocupado Eleazar, él fue asaltado y le robaron todo… gracias a Dios que lo encontré yo —le comente mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta ya que anteriormente habíamos entrado.

— Bueno… ¿Estas segura que está todo bien? ¿Puedo irme tranquilo? —me pregunto en un tono de voz mandón como solía usar mi padre.

— Sí, puedes irte tranquilo que no pasa nada, aparte seguramente lo volverás a ver —y sin más me saludo de una forma paternal y se fue.

Me dormí muy pasada la madrugada. Sin que me lo esperara soñé con Edward. Con su perfecto rostro, con su cabello y con aquellos ojos eran tan transparentes que me dejaban ver la profundidad de su interior

Un olor a flores inundo mis fosas nasales. No quería abrir mis ojos, quería seguir soñando con la anatomía de ese ser tan asombroso que me había cruzado la noche anterior.

Muy despacio abrí mis ojos y me estire sobre mi eje para salir de mi letargo.

Ese olor volvió a invadir mi nariz y decidí seguir su rastro, me acerque hacia los ventanales que daban a mi balcón y me asombre tanto de ver como todas mis macetas habían florecido con fresias, ese era el olor que había percibido antes… pero algo me pareció raro, mire hacia el balcón de mi lado derecho y nada, las flores de sus canteros estaba marchitas; mire hacia el otro lado y sus canteros estaba iguales, volví a mirar mis flores y en mi boca se formó una amplia sonrisa.

Mi día comenzaba de la mejor manera, esté sería un hermoso día, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando entraba de vuelta por las ventanas francesas, hacia mi habitación sentí como el timbre de la puerta sonaba, fui inmediatamente para ver quién era la persona que me visitaba a esta hora de la mañana, y un día sábado.

— ¡Hola Isabella! —no me esperara que ese encuentro que tanto deseaba yo, fuera tan rápido. Un muy sonriente Edward estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

— No esperabas verme tan pronto ¿no? —me pregunto y yo asentí sin decir palabra alguna. Me hice a un lado y permití que pasara, él entro y esta vez pude verlo en todo su esplendor, estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa color celeste, y en sus pies traía unas deportivas negras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, yo no… —estaba muy confundida.

—Quería pasar el día contigo —se quedó callado unos minutos y siguió— mira yo sé que anoche pude haberte asustado, pero te juro que esa no fue mi intención, yo necesitaba que tú me encontraras y esa fue la mejor manera… —lo corte, no estaba entendiendo nada.

— No te entiendo nada, ¿cómo… que tu necesitabas que yo te encontrara?, ¿me puedes explicar de qué va todo esto?… dime si es una broma y terminemos con esto de una vez —estaba empezando a enojarme por no recibir respuestas de su parte. — vienes y te presentas en mi departamento como si nada y me dices que quieres pasar el día ¿conmigo? Ni siquiera te conozco que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar pasar el día contigo —estaba realmente enojada a estas alturas.

— Tus ojos pueden ver que no estoy mintiendo y te hacen ver mi sinceridad y eso te hará aceptar —me dijo como si nada, muy tranquilo—, y eso de que no me conoces se puede arreglar ahora mismo, para eso estoy aquí —y se sentó en mi sofá cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho… su pecho. ¡Concéntrate Bella!

— Yo… yo no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, aparte debo estudiar y no tengo tiempo —dije queriendo probar hasta donde era capaz de insistir.

— Con eso no hay problema, estas de vacaciones —

— Lo sé, pero yo ya tenía planes —

— Con eso tampoco hay problema —y en ese momento sonó mi celular, lo tome de mi bolso y mire la pantallita para ver quién era.

— Hola Rose, ¿cómo estás?… yo bien gracias, a ¿qué se debe tu llamada tan temprano?… uhmm enserio… ok gracias por avisarme… adiós y disfruta de estas vacaciones — corte la llamada y encare a Edward que me miraba divertido sentado en mi sofá.

— Era mi amiga, me aviso que ayer en la noche hubo una fuga de gas en su departamento y que ahora está viajando para lo de sus padres… así que el edificio estará cerrado por una semana hasta averiguar de dónde proviene la fuga… eso sí que es raro nunca antes había pasado algo así es un edificio caro… —me quede pensando un minuto y fue Edward quien me saco de mi divagación.

— Sí, eso sí que es raro…así que ya tendrás tiempo de planear algo con tu amiga, hoy no te escaparas de mí… —dijo mirándome a los ojos y sin más volví a perderme en su mirada.

— Ok acepto, solo si hoy nos podemos quedar aquí… no estoy de ánimo para salir… ¿qué dices? —pregunte, y rogué que él aceptara.

— Claro, no hay problema…—una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios dejándome ver la blancura de sus dientes.

— Ya… ¿ya desayunaste? —y ese fue el principio de todo.

Así pasaron cuatro meses, en los que él venía a visitarme todos los días sin falta. No había tormenta que no lo hiciera venir, él siempre se presentaba en mi casa o en la universidad, ya que hacía dos semanas habían comenzado las clases, siempre me esperaba con una sonrisa que hacía que me olvidara de todo lo vivido en el día, me reconfortaba de tal forma que aunque ese día haya sido malo, simplemente me lo hacía olvidar con apenas mirarlo a los ojos.

Muy rara vez salíamos de mi departamento, entre nosotros se había formado una amistad pura y sincera, tuve que presentárselo a Eleazar, a él le parecía muy raro que de un día para otro, un hombre me viniera a visitar todos los días. Para él era y seguía siendo una niña con cuerpo de mujer, pero una niña al fin y al cabo. No quería que pensara mal de mí, ni tampoco de Edward, quería que siguiera pensando que era esa niña decente y que entre Edward y yo solo había una amistad. Eleazar decía que había algo en Edward que le incomodaba pero que no sabía que era, así que solo lo dejo pasar.

Muchas veces Edward y yo nos quedábamos dormidos viendo una película, pero él siempre se iba, no importaba la hora, él siempre tenía que irse.

Cuando yo intentaba indagar un poco sobre su vida él siempre evitaba responderme, solo me decía que aún no era el momento, muchas veces terminaba enojada por no recibir respuesta alguna, pero ese enojo se esfumaba con solo una mirada de su parte. A su lado me sentía segura, protegida del mundo entero y solo él me daba esa seguridad.

Había días en lo que no tenía ánimos de nada, pero él simplemente se quedaba a mi lado abrazándome. Ya me había acostumbrado a sus abrazos, a sus caricias en mi cabello, a las melodías que me susurraba al oído que nunca antes las había escuchado, parecían melodías salidas del mismísimo cielo, a sus palabras de aliento, a todo, simplemente estaba empezando a depender de su presencia, ya no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante sin él.

Y así me encontraba en este momento, fundida en sus encantos, escuchando esa hermosa melodía que provenía de sus labios y que hacía que me sumergiera en un placentero sueño profundo.

Ya no necesitaba más nada, solo a él, solo su presencia, solo descansar a su lado.

— Hermosa me tengo que ir —dijo acariciándome la espalda, yo estaba recostada en el sofá y apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo. Me incorpore y la tristeza se apodero de mí, esta noche más que nunca necesitaba que se quedara, necesitaba estar con alguien y él era ese alguien perfecto.

— Quédate… por favor solo esta noche —él me miraba asombrado por mi petición, nunca antes le había pedido que se quedara.

— Mi niña… sabes que debo irme yo… —me arroje a él y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

— Por favor… te necesito, esta noche te necesito más que nunca… —lo último lo decía en un sollozo. Mañana se cumplirían tres años de la muerte de mis padres y yo no quería despertarme sola y sentir lo que todos estos años sentía a verme tan solitaria.

La angustia y la pena se apoderaban de mí haciendo que por semanas estuviera en ese estado. Yo estaba profundamente enamorada de Edward y quería que él borrara todo ese dolor.

— Por favor no te vayas… no hoy —me removí para quedar frente a él, pero sin soltar su cuello, él me miraba con asombro por lo que había hecho, pero lejos de eso me sorprendió lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Se acercó de tal manera que su aliento chocaba en mi rostro, acaricio mi mejilla y soltó un suspiro que pareció ser doloroso para él. Me tomo de la cintura y me acomodo de manera que quede a horcajadas sobre él, ese movimiento me tomo desprevenida.

Yo por mi parte me deleitaba acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos su precioso rostro, amaba tanto poder hacerlo, pero no como siempre lo hacía, esta vez era diferente, esta vez no éramos simplemente amigos, ahora eran caricias de un hombre y una mujer.

Sin aguantarme más, anhelando tanto lo que hacía, deje que mis dedos desabrocharan los botones de su camisa, halagando la piel que se veía a su paso, me detuve más de la cuenta complaciéndome con sus perfectos abdominales y volví a subir mis manos y las pose en sus hombros.

— Isabella… por favor… puedes desvestirme…pero no me tortures —me sonroje de la peor forme ante su mandato, luego baje mis manos de sus hombros, permitiéndome acariciar su pecho y su estómago, dejando que la palma de mi mano se frotara contra su abdomen, no pudo evitar tensar los músculos y sisear mientras mis manos descendían a sus pantalones. Sin dejarme terminar con mi cometido, tomo mis manos y me las llevo hasta su nuca, sin darme cuenta sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi blusa y fue ascendiendo hasta tocar el inicio de mis pechos, sus ojos quedaron como platos cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba sostén, yo solo pude sonreírle y finalmente dejarme llevar por el placer. Empezó a acariciarme he hizo que alzara mis brazos para que pudiera sacarme la blusa, me miro con total admiración, admiración que se reflejaba en sus ojos, se puso de pie y me cargo de modo que pude enredar mis piernas en sus caderas.

De pronto aparecimos en mi habitación. Él me recostaba en mi cama tan delicadamente que hacía que mi corazón se derritiera. Se quedó arrodillado en el colchón mirándome, yo estaba obnubilada por el deseo que él me provocaba, de repente una vergüenza desmesurada se apodero de mi haciendo que me cubriera los pechos con mis brazos.

— No… mi amor no te avergüences de mí, eres una criatura extremadamente hermosa, por favor deja que te amé, como solo yo podría hacerlo —me incorpore arrodillándome, quedando a su altura y lo bese, lo bese con toda la pasión que tenía guardada para él, solo para él ya que nunca en toda mi vida había estado de esta forma con un hombre y mucho menos me hubiese imaginado con uno como Edward.

El beso se fue tornando cada vez más profundo y pasional, sus manos se movían por toda la extensión de mi espalda, hasta que se situaron en trasero haciendo que con cada movimiento que yo hacía, él me apretara esa zona atrayéndome cada vez más a él.

De un momento a otro él estaba sobre mi apoyado sobre sus codos aguantando su propio peso.

— Mi vida, yo sé que tú eres pura en todos los sentidos, por eso necesito y es mi deber preguntarte… sí ¿estas segura?—me pregunto y sentía tanto amor por él, sabía que él era, es y siempre seria el indicado.

— No tengo dudas… Edward desde el momento en que te vi, mis ojos quedaron enganchados en los tuyos, mi amor por ti se fue acrecentando cada día un poco más si eso era posible… yo… yo no sé nada de tu vida pero sin saberlo conlleva a el peligro de perderte, prefiero no saberlo… te amo, te amo y quiero que me hagas tuya y que nunca te alejes de mi… —sus ojos parecían tristes y una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla, la tome con un casto beso y volví besarlo, pero esta vez fue un beso pausado y lento, demostrando todo el amor que mi corazón profesaba por él.

Mis manos fueron a su espalda y acaricie toda la piel que estaba a mi alcance.

Y sin más comenzó a amarme de la forma más antigua que pudo existir entre los humanos. Él sobre mí, se movía con toda la caballerosidad y dulzura que un hombre podría tener, el silencio de la habitación comenzaba a romperse con nuestros gemidos, mis piernas se enredaron en sus caderas atrayéndolo más hacia mí y haciéndome gozar de tanto placer. En mi bajo vientre se formaba una bomba que necesitaba ser detonada y Edward estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Sentía como las paredes de mi sexo se contraían y a juzgar por la cara de Edward, eso pareció excitarlo aún más ya que él al percibir eso comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas.

— Oh Bella… se siente… tan bien —

Nuestras bocas se unieron y en ese mismo instante una oleada de placer arraso todo mi cuerpo haciéndome retorcer bajo el cuerpo de Edward, quien luego de dos embestidas más se dejó liberar con él mismo placer que el mío.

Sin separarnos dejo que su cabeza reposara en mi pecho, y así jadeando por el cansancio nos quedamos un largo momento. Luego se separó de mí y se acomodó a mi lado atrayéndome para que ahora yo posara mi cabeza en su pecho. Un silencio sepulcral inundaba mi habitación hasta que él decidió hablar.

— Isabella… —él pronunciaba mi nombre de manera tan armoniosa que hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

— Uhmm… —solo pude balbucear.

— ¡Tienes que saber quién soy! —oh había llegado el momento, por fin sabría quién es, para mí era importante saber la vida del hombre que amaba, pero no por eso era necesario, no sí para él era algo doloroso.

— No es necesario si tu no quieres —trate de quitarle importancia para que se sintiera cómodo.

— Esa es la cuestión… que no quiero, pero lo nuestro llego demasiado lejos y… y mi amor por ti es irremediable, ¡por eso necesito que sepas que y quien soy! —mi cuerpo se tensó ante tales palabras.

Podía ser algo tan malo, sería un asesino, no, una persona tan pura y bondadosa no podría nunca lastimar a otra, tendría que ser otra cosa, pero no podía imaginarme que era eso que él no quería contarme pero… perdón acaso había dicho, que y quien soy, no entendía que quería decir.

Aunque me había agarrado sueño, tome fuerza y me separe un poco de él, me senté a su lado tomando mis rodillas con mis brazos y hable.

— Entonces llego el momento… ¿Sabré quién eres? ¿Me contaras toda tu vida? —le pregunte y vi como su cara se entristecía y sus ojos tomaban una tonalidad oscura.

— Sí, ya no te puedo ocultar más que soy… —se sentó junto a mi quedando de frente— es tu derecho de saber todo sobre mi, Isabella, yo no quiero que te asustes, pero quiero que trates de tener la mente abierta, todo lo que tengo para decirte es todo verdad y tienes que creerme —su voz denotaba desesperación y no me gustaba para nada verlo en ese estado, acaricie sus mejillas con mis manos y le di un beso para infundirle valor.

— Mi amor no tienes nada de que temer, nada va a separarme de ti… —le di otro beso— ya no podrás librarte de mí —sonrió y yo lo seguí.

— No pienso hacerlo… pero no sé cómo empezar… —lo corte.

— ¿Qué te parece, si comienzas por el principio? —Él asintió y sus músculos se tensaron.

— Isabella yo… yo… a mí me encomendaron una misión, yo protejo a la gente y fui enviado aquí, para protegerte a ti. La noche que tú me encontraste yo había sido puesto a propósito en ese lugar, parte de la misión era que tú me encontraras en ese estado, es verdad que estaba inconsciente, y era necesario que tú me tocaras para darme la vida, tu tenías que ser la primera persona en tocarme, yo… yo fui tu guardián desde antes que nacieras… desde que tú fuiste concebida… —mis brazos estaban tensos rodeando mis piernas, yo miraba sus ojos, pero él parecía no querer levantar la vista de las sabanas que cubrían nuestra desnudes, hablaba sin rastro de alegría en su vos.

— ¿Quién te envió? ¿De dónde eres?... —no me dejo terminar.

— Quien me envió no puedo decírtelo, pero sí de dónde vengo y que soy —no sé porque pero mi estado de ánimo estaba empezando a cambiar, estaba confundida, todo esto parecía ser una broma… ¿Él era mi guardián?… mi cabeza era una total confusión.

— Bueno por favor, habla de una vez… ¡Dime de dónde vienes y que eres! —me estaba exasperando y había levantado la voz un poco más de lo que hubiera deseado.

— Ok… —se dio vuelta y me mostro su preciosa espalda— mira, ves estas marcas —y por primera vez me percaté de que en su espalda a la altura de sus omoplatos había dos marca, dos líneas verticales, las acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos y él agacho su cabeza— ¿No te imaginas que pudo haber causado esas marcas? —me preguntó, y no, no me imaginaba que pudo haber causado eso, pero tuvo que ser algo doloroso.

—No, no me imagino, pero tuvo que ser algo muy doloroso —dije, y él suspiro.

— Isabella yo… esas son las marcas de mis alas —me detuve en seco al escuchar lo que había dicho, acaso él había dicho… no yo abre escuchado mal, volvió a posicionarse frente a mí y me miro a los ojos me tomo de las mejillas y hablo— yo fui enviado a la tierra para protegerte… mi misión era que tú me encontraras y me dieras la vida cuando me tocaras, para luego alejarme y cuidarte desde las sombras, pero no fue así, yo al verte supe que no podría alejarme de ti, quise que esto no pasara solo tenía que cuidarte, me propuse acercarme a ti para solo acompañarte de la forma que tu quisieras, un amigo, un hermano, lo que sea… pero me fue inevitable enamorarme de ti, tu bondad y el amor puro y sincero que muestras por las simples cosas fue lo que me encantaron de ti… y después de lo que paso hoy ya no pude ocultártelo más, estabas en todo tu derecho… no sabes lo difícil que era irme en las noche y dejarte sola aunque sea por unas horas, tú te metiste en mi ser sin contemplaciones y te adueñaste de este corazón que me regalaron en los cielos, y que ahora yo te lo ofrezco… —lagrimas desbordaban de mis ojos, mis pulmones no funcionaban y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y el llanto, el dolor, y un sentimiento de pérdida se apoderaron de mí y no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Tu… tu eres… un…? —no me dejo terminar.

— Sí… lo era, pero ya no, o por lo menos no después de lo que paso entre nosotros—mi corazón dio un vuelco ante sus palabras, él había renunciado o mejor dicho yo lo había orillado a que él cometiera tal grave error, ahora lo comprendía, él habiendo hecho el amor conmigo dejaba de ser un ser puro y eso parecía no ser permitido en los cielos.

Yo era un ser despreciable, como pude haber sido tan egoísta, él era un ser de paz y yo una simple humana dejándose llevar por la sed de la carne y llevando con eso la peor de las consecuencias, ¡que a él ya no le permitieran la gloria en las alturas! Era una persona asquerosa.

— Mi amor, por favor golpéame, insúltame… pero no llores, por favor perdóname…— me tomo de los brazos con la intención de acercarme a él, pero yo se lo impedí y me aleje— por este mismo motivo no quería decírtelo, lo que tanto temía está pasando… Bella por favor, mi amor no me alejes de ti, no sabes el daño que eso causa en mi interior —no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, pero igual lo hice, tenía que salvarlo de alguna forma… no todo podía estar perdido, aunque me doliera en el alma y mi corazón se desangrara a desmedida, él no podía dejar de ser ese ser perfecto, no por mi causa. ¡No!

— Edward… sé que esto me dolerá —quise sonar lo más fría posible, para que esto fuera menos doloroso para ambos, sabía que solo estaba hablando de mí, pero lo hacía por los dos, por él— pero ya no podemos seguir más, no después de lo que me confesaste, soy una persona despreciable por haberte obligado a perder lo que tenías yo… —no me dejo seguir, me tomo de los brazos y tiro de mi con tanta fuerza que hizo que me sentara en su regazo. Me abrazaba con fuerza y desesperación, que hacía que el aire no llegara a mis pulmones, aflojo un poco su agarre solo para dejarme respirar y comenzó a llorar. Mierda no. No él.

— Por favor mi vida, no me dejes, no puedes dejarme soy tu guardián, tu no me obligaste a nada lo hice porque quise, por todo el amor que mi corazón siente por ti, yo fui creado con amor y ese mismo amor es el que me ha dado la gran dicha de ser un humano… siempre fui consciente de lo que podía pasar y no me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor contigo, fue… fue la experiencia más alucinante que pude haber tenido, la mejor noche de toda mi existencia, y eso fue todo gracias a ti… Bella mi amor… por favor no digas mas eso… —y siguió meciéndome en sus brazos hasta hacerme dormir, pero yo sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, dejaría mi felicidad de lado y haría que él retomara la suya, aunque eso significara alejarlo de mí.

Pude sentir como él se había dormido ya que su respiración era acompasada, me levante y salí de ahí, me fui a mi sala y me senté en mi sofá.

No podía parar de pensar en lo que estaba por hacer, sufriría como una condenada pero él se merecía todo mi esfuerzo, y su felicidad estaba por encima de todo.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y decidí que tenía que salir de ese lugar necesitaba llorar y gritar, un dolor se estaba instalando en mi pecho y eso hacía que no pudiera respirar.

Volví a la habitación limpiándome esas lágrimas silenciosas que salían de mis ojos y tome lo primero que vi, me vestí sin hacer ruido y me fui. Al volver a la sala tome una hoja y escribí una carta a Edward, ahí le explicaría lo que siento y cuanto lo amo pero que por encima de todo estaba su felicidad.

Empecé escribiendo la carta…

_**Edward:**_

_**Yo pensé que el amor era para toda la vida, entre dulces sueños, caricias, y besos, para sentirnos en un paraíso eterno, pero hasta ahora estoy viviendo la desazón de saber que tú ya no pertenecerás a ese paraíso, y mi amor te lo juro, eso me ha llevado a un oscuro mundo de tristeza. Tanto que no lo puedo permitir. Ya no, no después de lo ocurrido, no después de saber que tú sufrirás, y ese sería mi peor castigo por cometer el peor de los pecados, quitarle la eternidad a un ser como eres tu mi vida. **_

_**Haces que todo desaparezca en un instante y que nada ni nadie más importe, borraste las heridas que sin querer estaban latentes en mi piel, me provocaste y desataste el deseo de conocer a tan más grande hombre, ese que me hizo sentir princesa y reina a la vez…**_

_**Ya que no tengo más palabras que decirte y me pediste que aceptara tu decisión, ahora yo te pido que respetes la mía, para que mi alma y mi corazón no sufran más por esta despedida que estoy provocando, te amo y siempre lo hare, pero por favor ya no podemos. Yo no puedo seguir con esto, te pido que para cuando regrese ya no estés más. Volver a vernos nos destruiría mucho más. Perdóname.**_

_**Si algún día te vuelvo a ver, pondré tu mano en mi pecho para dejarte saber que sigue latiendo por ti y solo por ti.**_

_**Te Amo Siempre tuya… Isabella**_

La termine y la lleve hasta donde él descansaba, me permití mirarlo por última vez, ya que si él hacía caso a mi pedido, no lo volvería a ver.

Deje la carta junto a él y por última vez bese sus labios. Me fui dejándole mi corazón en esa carta, un vacío se había instalado en mi pecho dándome paso a la locura y el dolor.

Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida, necesitaba alejarme de él, aunque mi corazón se quedara atrás, con esto ya no había vuelta. Llegue a una arbolada y me desplome cayendo de rodillas. Grite, grite como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Mis ojos parecían cataratas de agua salada, grite su nombre hasta que mi garganta ya no pudo más. Me quede recostada al pie de un árbol y allí estuve por no sé cuántas horas, me incorpore y mire mi reloj, no sabía cuántas horas había pasado en ese lugar, pero ya debía ser medio día por los rayos de sol tan penetrantes y calientes. Mi reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde, y me dije que ya era tiempo de regresar. Tome toda mi fuerza de voluntad y comencé a caminar.

Llegue a la puerta de mi edificio pasada las cuatro de la tarde, en verdad había corrido bastante.

Al entrar al edificio, un Eleazar con el ceño fruncido me miraba por detrás de su mostrador.

— Buen día Eleazar —dije sin rastro de alegría en mi voz.

— Isabella… estas bien, te noto cansada mi… —rodeo el mostrador y se acercó a mí, me tomo de los hombros y me pregunto— ¿En qué momento has salido que no te vi? —claro que no me había visto, yo había salido muy temprano.

— Yo… no sabes si… si Edward ya se fue —pregunte queriendo saber si él aún se encontraba en mi departamento, roge a Dios porque no estuviera, ya no tenía fuerzas para mirarlo a la sus ojos.

— No mi niña, él… él salió temprano, parecía que había pasado una mala noche y me pareció que estaba llorando, solo me dijo adiós y se fue… —Dios mío… lo había destrozado, nunca me lo perdonaría, pero sabía que así era mejor.

— Gracias Eleazar —le di un beso y me fui, ya no soportaba estar en presencia de nadie solo quería derrumbarme en la soledad de mi cama. Necesitaba llorar y desahogarme por la culpa que se había apoderado de todo mí ser por haber hecho tan infeliz a Edward.

Llegue a mi departamento y al entrar pude sentir su aroma, demoliendo toda la fuerza que quedaba en mi cuerpo, me desplome ahí en ese mismo lugar y volví a llorar como la desgraciada que era por haber condenado a Edward a este mundo muerto.

Imágenes pasaban por mi mente y en todas estaba él, estos meses habían sido los mejores de mi vida, los más alegres, sin remordimiento alguno, sin preocupaciones solo disfrutaba de su compañía, de su amistad y finalmente de su amor; todo para que se derrumbara en un segundo.

Sentía un dolor abrazador en todo mi cuerpo, que se instaló para no irse jamás.

Sentí mi cuerpo adormecido de estar tanto tiempo en el piso. Me había quedado dormida y cuando intente enderezarme mis brazos estaban dormidos. Me quede un momento sentada en el piso y cuando me fije la hora, ya eran pasada las siete de la tarde. Me levante y fui hasta mi habitación. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior calaron hondo en mi mente, volviendo a sacar a flote ese dolor abrazador.

Me fui hacia el baño y me desvestí, me metí en la bañera y prendí el agua fría, me mantuve debajo del agua y así estuve como quince minutos. Cuando salí me envolví en una toalla y me mire en un espejo que tenía en la puerta del baño, el espejo era bastante grande ya que podía verme en cuerpo entero. No pude más que volver a ponerme triste y silenciosas lágrimas volvían a salir.

Como me encontraba me recosté en la cama, eh inhalando su aroma que aún estaba en las almohadas me quede dormida. Comenzando a soñar con mi dulce tortura.

* * *

Monótonos eran mis días, respiraba porque mi cuerpo trabajaba solo. Se movía por inercia, ya que si fuera por mí, todos estos meses me hubiera quedado en mi cama, lamentando mi desdicha. Me habían dado de probar la miel más pura y dulce haciéndome adicta a tan placentera sensación, para luego quitármela y dejarme en su lugar el más amargo de los añejos.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde la última vez que vi a Edward, desde la última vez que me había abrazado, que me había besado, de que me había acariciado, de que me había susurrado palabras de amor, pero a pesar de todo parecía como si todo eso lo hubiera vivido ayer.

Hoy me había levantado más cansada de lo normal, hacia tanto tiempo que no descansaba ni dormía bien, que me estaba haciendo tener problemas de salud.

Estaba yendo a la universidad y prendí la radio donde estaban pasando un tema muy particular. De pronto era como si escuchara mi vida en esa canción…

_Dime cómo se supone que debo respirar sin aire_

_Si muriera antes de despertar_

_Que fuera porque me dejaste sin aliento_

_Perderte es como vivir en un mundo sin aire…_

Así mismo me sentía, vivir sin Edward era como vivir sin aire, estaba desesperada, todo me hacía acordarme de él, ya no sabía cómo apaciguar este dolor en mi pecho…

_Estoy aquí en soledad, no quise marcharme_

_Mi corazón no se moverá, está incompleto_

_Desearía que hubiera un modo de hacerte entender_

_Pero como esperas que yo_

_Viva sola conmigo_

_Porque mi mundo gira entorno a ti_

_Me es tan difícil respirar_

_Dime cómo se supone que debo respirar sin aire_

Mis días pasaban iguales, creo que aún no comprendía lo que era una separación, sé que lo había dejado y lastimado y que no había marcha atrás… pero estaba segura que él seguiría su camino, y yo me quedare aquí.

_No puedo vivir, ni respirar sin aire_

_Es como me siento cada vez que no estás ahí_

_Sin aire, sin aire_

_Líbrame de esas aguas tan profundas_

_Dime como estarás sin mí_

_Si tú no estás, no puedo respirar_

_Sin aire, sin aire_

_Sin aire, sin aire…_

Edward era más que mis sueños, era más que mis ilusiones, todo para mí lo era él, pero jamás lo vi así, creí que soñar era cosa fácil y ahora me doy cuenta que deje ir lo mejor de mi vida, pero él se lo merecía… si… él se merecía mi sacrificio…

_Caminé, corrí, salté, volé_

_Me levanté del suelo para flotar hacia ti_

_Sin gravedad que tirara de mí hacia abajo, de veras_

_Pero de alguna manera por dentro estoy aún viva_

_Me dejaste sin aliento, pero sobreviví_

_No sé cómo, pero ni siquiera me importa_

_Así que como esperas que yo_

_Viva sola conmigo_

_Porque mi mundo gira entorno a ti_

_Me es tan difícil respirar…_

Solo le deseaba una buena vida eterna, esa que una vez me había prometido, donde estaría rodeado de sus iguales y donde rogaba que nuca se olvidara del recuerdo de mi amor…

La canción siguió y mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas sin derramar, frote mis ojos pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, un auto se acercaba a mí a alta velocidad, quise esquivarlo pero al hacerlo desbarranque a un lado de la carretera. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y todo empezó a nublarse, volviéndose cada vez más oscuro.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de mi Two Shot... Quiero agradecer enormemente a Shades, se que el estudio la tiene de los pelos pero aun asi hace el esfuerzo de entregarme cada capitulo a termino... por eso_** MUCHAS GRACIAS NENA...**_

* * *

_**Y ESTE FIC ES PARA UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL PARA MI... FERNANDA QUINTO... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR CONMIGO Y RECUERDA :**_

_*****TANTO COMO DUREN NUESTRAS VIDAS*****_

_** Gis Cullen **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier:**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

CAPITULO SIN BETEAR

* * *

CAPITULO 2

**EL GUARDIAN**

_**Siempre te he acompañado. Mi querida niña, soy parte de ti, de tu sonrisa de tus penas y también tus logros, tus juegos, y también de tus primeros pasos. He crecido contigo, cuando la pena te ha embargado, ahí estoy para consolarte. Confía en mí, cuéntame tus penas y alegrías soy parte de ti y ahora vivo para ti. Ahora después que el tiempo ha pasado sin remedio, piensas que te he abandonado. No es así, sigo a tu lado en esta vida y también en la que está por venir. Soy tu guardián, tu celador y tu más grande amigo ahora y siempre, mi querida niña, estaré a tu lado...**_

Había estado en un reposo sereno, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado, pero sentía que ya era tiempo de despertar.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era a ese espantoso auto acercarse a mi, el desbarranque de mi vehículo para luego nada, el miedo me paralizaba y la oscuridad donde estaba me hacia tener pánico a que no pudiera salir nunca.

Lo único que me reconfortaba y que me hacia sentir que aun estaba viva era, ese cálido toque en mis manos, que me hacia querer abrir los ojos pero por mas que quería mis ojos no se habrían.

El mismo olor a fresias, que había percibido aquella mañana en que Edward se había presentado en mi departamento y él mismo que se había inundado eh impregnado en todas las cosas de mi hogar, lo había percibido en este mismo lugar, haciéndome acordar de él, me hacia tanta falta, lo necesitaba tanto, que dolía y mucho.

De repente sentí la necesidad urgente de abrir mis ojos y como si nada, mi globo ocular comenzó a moverse y mis parpados comenzaron lentamente a abrirse. Algo o alguien me tomaban de la mano, y a lo lejos oía una voz media chillona pero agradable.

Abrí mis ojos y un farol lumínico hizo que los volviera a cerrar.

—¡Isabella, despertaste! —y mis ojos se abrieron para no cerrarse mas, no podía enfocar la vista en un punto fijo, pero una cabellera oscura llamo mi atención.

—Emmett, ¿eres tú? —no podía ser, él estaba en Inglaterra que rayos hacia aquí.

—No linda, soy Kellan Lutz, claro que soy Emmett —me dijo medio burlón.

—¿Que haces aquí? —quise saber porque estaba aquí, él debía estar estudiando.

—Bueno… la policía encontró mi número entre tus cosas y ya que no tienes familiares aquí, me avisaron y aquí me tienes, déjame decirte que me has dado un susto de muerte cuando me dijeron que tuviste un accidente y que habían tenido que inducirte un coma… —¿Había estado en coma? Dios pude haber muerto— me tome el primer avión y aquí me tienes —me dijo, pero aun no caía en lo que me había dicho… yo había estado en coma, mi vida había estado en peligro y yo no había vuelto a ver a mi amor.

—Ten-tengo sed… —pude balbucear, pero mi voz salió rasposa, sentía mi boca y garganta seca necesitaba urgente algo liquido—¿cuanto tiempo me tuvieron en coma? —quise saber, será que alguien aviso en mi universidad, estaba realmente perdida, este año seguro que lo tenia perdido, desde que había terminado mi relación con Edward había dejado de lado mis estudios, no tenia ánimos para nada, pero con esto definitivamente había perdido mi año.

—Uhmm… un mes —admitió y si, definitivamente este año lo tenia perdido.

—Rayos… perdí todo un mes de la universidad, de seguro tengo el año perdido —me dije mas para mi que para el.

Emmett me dio un baso de agua y note como me miraba de una forma inquisidora como queriendo preguntarme algo, pero no se atrevía.

—Bella… —Emmett fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, un medico y una enfermera entraban vestidos ambos de blanco.

—Buenos días… soy el doctor Brown, ¿Como te sientes Isabella? —Comenzó hablando el doctor— no vine antes porque no quería que te sintieras atosigada, llevas un mes inconsciente y necesitas descansar, pero antes necesito saber si todo esta bien —me dijo el doctor, pero en ese momento me había percatado de algo.

A los pies de mi camilla había un gran arreglo de fresias, puestas en un jarrón blanco. Fresias, ese mismo aroma que inundaba mi hogar cuando él estaba a mi lado, ahora ese mismo olor inundaba esta habitación de hospital, ese era el olor tan característico que sentía cuando estuve inconsciente. Seria que Emmett me había traído esas flores, o… o seria… no claro que no, él de seguro ni enterado estaba de mi accidente, seguro era Emmett el que me las había traído, pero aun así me quise sacar las dudas.

—Emmett tu… ¿tu has traído esas flores? —pregunte sin quitar la mirada de ese bello ramo, y sin escuchar lo que decía el doctor.

—De eso mismo quería hablarte… —él y el doctor cruzaron miradas y este ultimo asintió, a una pregunta silenciosa que mi hermano parecía estar dando— las enfermeras dicen que en la madrugada alguien entra y te deja un ramo de fresias, pero nunca lo pudieron agarrar… —lo corte, necesitaba saber si ese alguien que me visitaba en las madrugadas era mi Edward ¿Seria él, el dueño de ese toque tan tibio que sentía en mis días de oscuridad?

—¿Alguien alguna ves ha visto a esa persona? —pregunte mirando a la enfermera y al doctor, que me miraban expectantes.

—Si, hay una enfermera, la mas antigua de todas, pero ella no quiso hablar del tema, solo dijo… —se quedo cayada como buscando las palabras que usaría…dios esta mujer quería matarme— ¡Que ese hombre era tan hermoso como un ángel! —Dios mío… era él, era mi amor y dueño de mi alma, era mi Edward… mi ángel.

—Quiero hablar con esa enfermera, necesito hablar con ella… —decía mientras me levantaba. Enseguida Emmett y el doctor no tardaron en impedírmelo.

—No Isabella… no es el momento, ahora solo tienes que descansar, acabas de despertar de un coma, después hablaras con ella… te lo prometo —lo mire a los ojos y pude ver que decía la verdad.

Me tranquilice, acomodándome en la cama, pero aun con esa inquietud en mi interior, de saber que Edward había estado a mi lado. Como no me había dado cuenta, mi corazón siempre reaccionaba ante sus caricias aunque inconscientemente creo que lo había hecho, porque sus caricias me mantenían viva.

El había estado a mi lado, no me había abandonado del todo, aunque yo se lo había pedido, pero le agradecía que no se haya marchado después de todo este tiempo, y que aun siguiera cuidándome. Lagrimas silenciosas salían de mis ojos, cuando de la nada me había venido a la mente el recuerdo de aquella noche. Yo lo había lastimado de la peor forma, y él seguía ahí junto a mí, para mí…

Lo necesitaba tanto, tanto que dolía.

Luego de que el medico me hizo unos chequeos de rutina, había decidido que en uno o dos días me daría el alta, ya que el estar en coma me había ayudado a recuperarme por completo.

Emmett me miraba, con una mirada inquisidora desde donde estaba al pie de la camilla, las preguntas pugnaban por salir de su boca pero yo no estaba de ánimos para contarle nada o por lo menos no por ahora.

Emmett era mi hermano, no de sangre pero si mi hermano ante la ley, mis padres lo habían adoptado cuando él era un niño de apenas dos años de edad. Cuando creían que no podían tener hijos, según mamá, apenas lo habían visto junto a papá, se habían enamorado de un par de ojos color cielo, así que no lo pensaron mucho y lo adoptaron, pero luego de tres meses mamá había quedado embarazada de mí. Nunca se habían arrepentido de haberlo adoptado es mas siempre decían que sin él nuestra familia siempre estaría incompleta.

—Bella…—dijo muy cautelosamente Emmett.

—Quieres saber, si conozco al hombre que me visita en las noches —le pregunte, lo que él quería saber pero no se animaba… sabia muy bien que esa seria su pregunta.

—Si. —conocía a mi hermano como la palma de mi mano.

—Si… si lo conozco, él… él era mi amigo —solas sin que las llame, comenzaron a salir las lagrimas cuando hablaba o pensaba en él, mi hermano noto que estaba llorando y se acerco hasta estar sentado junto a mi.

—Quieres contarme quien es él… —me pregunto, acariciando mi brazo, en verdad no era tan mala idea, después de todo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Emmett limpio el camino de lagrimas que se habían formado en mi rostro y me sonrió, dándome animo, quería contarle, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y así lo hice, me acomode y comencé contándole desde el principio.

Le conté como lo había conocido, aquella noche en la carretera, como lo había llevado a mi departamento, claro que obvie muchas cosas que eran mejor no contarle. Él me escuchaba con asombro en sus facciones, estaba claro que todo lo que le relataba le había sorprendido, ya que yo nunca había estado con una persona como lo había hecho con mi Edward.

Le confesé que me había enamorado de la peor forma, tan mal que llegaba hasta dolerme no tenerlo conmigo, pero que era tan necesario que él estuviera alejado de mi, que ya no había vuelta atrás a mi decisión, así que como había llegado el amor rápido como un rayo, de la misma forma se había ido y todo gracias a mí.

Emmett no tenía intención de interrumpirme ya que estaba sumergido en mi historia.

Le conté también que clase de persona era Edward, como era conmigo, como me cuidaba y se preocupaba de mi sin decir nada, y lo principal, que él también se había enamorado de mi, como me daba paz cuando la necesitaba, y me llenaba de armonía en mis días de desesperación, él realmente me hacia olvidar de todo lo malo.

—Entonces… ¿Porque lo dejaste? —me pregunto sin que yo supiera que decirle, era obvio que no le podía decir las razones verdaderas, pero algo tenia que decirle.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que lo amo con todo mi corazón y… y que daría cualquier cosa por… por volver a verlo —lo último lo decía en sollozos agudos y fuertes, necesitaba llorar, y dejar salir todo. El no estaba a mi lado y dolía, dolía como puñaladas en el medio de mi pecho.

Necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarme y mi hermano era esa persona, solo él me entendería sin preguntarme nada, porque sabía que mi amor era verdadero.

Tenia mis manos en mi rostro, tapando todo mi dolor dejándolo salir frente a mi hermano, él acariciaba mi hombro y me decía que todo estaría bien…

—Tienes que ponerte bien, si quieres salir de este hospital —me decía acariciando mi ante brazo— cuando salgas… si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarlo y así arreglar las cosas, ya veras que todo estará bien… ya no llores… te acuerdas como te decía de pequeña… ¡Las princesas hermosas no lloran, sonríen! —una risa se escapo entre sollozos.

—No ara falta que lo busque… él… él seguro que vendrá esta noche, como todas las noches —él frunció su ceño, pero no dijo nada…

Así estuvimos un rato largo hasta que le pedí que se vaya a mi departamento, él necesitaba descansar, había estado todo este mes durmiendo en una camilla que estaba junto a mí.

Junto un par de cosas, que tenia que llevar a mi depto. A regañadientes se fue, diciendo que no me quería dejar sola, y menos esta noche que estaba despierta, le dije que todo estaría bien, y que descansara lo que no pudo en este mes, me beso la frente y acaricio mis mejillas.

—Nos vemos mañana… —se acerco a la puerta y de ahí me dijo— por favor tu también descansa y me llamas cualquier cosa, no importa la hora… ¡me escuchaste! —wow, se estaba tomando muy enserio el papel de hermano protector, sabia que estaba preocupado por las visitas de Edward, pero era de esperarse, él no lo conocía como yo. Me dio una mirada de advertencia y se fue.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabia si hoy después de todo este tiempo lo volvería a ver. Trate de sentarme en la camilla, tenia las piernas adormecidas así que atine a pararme sostenida del borde de la cama y camine solo unos pasos para estirar mis extremidades. Volví a sentarme en la camilla, y apreté el botón que estaba a un costado de mi cama, para llamar a una enfermera, un minuto después entraba una chica vestida de blanco a mi habitación.

—Señorita… ¿como se encuentra? —me dijo la muchacha, era una enfermera muy joven, seguramente tendría mi misma edad, era muy bonita, me inspiraba confianza algo raro en mi.

—Bien gracias… necesito darme un baño —le dije avergonzada, con mi cabeza gacha— y no tengo quien me ayude usted podría… —no me dejo terminar, que ya estaba a mi lado.

—Claro, faltaba mas… —me sonrió y yo le sonreí agradecida por ser tan gentil.

Ya en el baño, me desvistió ya que yo estaba aun un poco torpe, a causa de los sedantes que seguía teniendo en mi organismo.

La enfermera me dijo que se llamaba Rosalie y que tenia veintidós años recién cumplidos, estuvimos hablando de cosas vánales.

Eso me hizo pensar mucho en Edward. Sabia que él venia en las noches, y eso hacia que mi culpa creciera aun mas, estaba llegando a pensar que me había precipitado en la decisión que había tomado, ósea no había día que no me arrepintiera haberlo alejado de mi lado, pero después de haber despertado, esa necesidad de verlo, de estar con él, de abrazarlo, de besarlo se acrecentaba cada vez mas.

Después del baño, Rosalie me había dejado recostada en la camilla, me reviso los signos vitales, y se retiro alegando que debía pasar por otras habitaciones a revisar a otros pacientes. Le agradecí enormemente la ayuda que me había dado bañándome. Había algo en ella que me inspiraba seguridad y seguramente algo bueno saldría de nosotras– le voy a pedir su número celular, para estar en contacto con ella –me dije mentalmente cuando la vi salir.

Estuve un momento acostada y de nuevo una ola de nerviosismo se había apoderado de mí, haciendo que mis manos transpiraran mucho.

Trate de tranquilizarme y estar relajada, necesitaba descansar de pronto mis ojos empezaron a pesarme hasta cerrarlos y quedarme profundamente dormida.

Entre sueño sentía como una suave brisa acariciaba mi rostro, abrí los ojos lentamente, aun con un poco de pereza, y repuse mi vista de donde provenía esa brisa tan cálida. La ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta, no recordaba que alguien la haya abierto, o por lo menos no en mi presencia. Ya era de noche, no sabia exactamente que hora era, pero de seguro era ya de madrugada, porque al agudizar mi oído, no pude escuchaba nada en los pasillos del hospital.

Me levante con un poco de dificultad, y me acerque a cerrar la ventana, tome el cerrojo y solo lo apoye sin dejar del todo cerrada la ventana, cuando quise darme vuelta un aroma exquisito inundo mis fosas nasales… dios mío… era ese aroma tan delicioso y característico que me hacia perder la noción del tiempo. Eran fresias, ese olor era de mis fresias.

—Hola… —esa voz… esa voz yo la conocía, dios mío, era él, tenia que ser él, estas no eran horas para hacer visitas, aparte era de noche… tenia que ser él. Pero no podía darme vuelta, sentía miedo, miedo de que al darme vuelta él se esfumara.

—Bella… ¿No te vas a dar vuelta? —me incito a darme vuelta, pero mis pies parecían estar clavados, no podía moverme, de pronto todo comenzaba a tornarse borroso, hasta tambalearme sobre mi costado.

Unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura, dándome estabilidad. Estaba mareada, y sentía un leve dolor en mi cabeza.

—Ven siéntate aquí… no debiste levantarte tan pronto, recién sales de un coma —¿Me estaba retando? A mi no me importaba, solo quería escucharlo, solo quería escuchar su voz.

—Es-estoy bien…—no sabia que decirle, tenia tantas cosas que hablar, tenia que pedirle perdón, perdón por haberlo dejado del modo que lo había hecho, perdón por haberlo hecho sufrir, perdón por haberlo alejado de su naturaleza, perdón por haberle quitado su pureza, pero principalmente, tenia que pedirle perdón por haberle cortado sus alas y así no poder regresar a su lugar de pertenencia. Tenía tanto porque pedirle perdón…

—Yo… —intente decir, pero él me cayó poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

—No digas nada, no hace falta… —¿Que no hacia falta?— en realidad yo tengo que agradecerte, por haberme dado todo este tiempo y demostrarme que eres la persona que yo necesito… a la que amo, yo no tome como que me dejabas, mas bien fue un tiempo en el que pude solucionar muchas cosas —esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara a mas no poder. Levante mi vista y tontamente quede perdida en esos ojos que parecían mas oscuros que lo normal, su mirada estaba triste, pero con un brillo especial, que solo se lo había visto la noche que nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro.

Acomodo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me acaricio mi mejilla, mis ojos rápidamente se llenaron de ese líquido salino que tantas veces había derramado.

—No… por favor, mi amor no llores… mírame —me decía, pero yo lejos de hacerle caso, seguía con mi mirada gacha. Tomo mi cara con ambas manos y jure por dios que sentí su aliento golpeando mis labios.

—Bella… mi vida… por favor, ya no puedo vivir ni un día más lejos de ti… —ya no podía aguantar mas, haber estado todo este tiempo lejos de él, hacia que mi corazón se secara y muriera día a día. Sabía que todo era mi culpa, que él allá sufrido por alejarlo de mí, pero era por su bien, nunca iba a poder perdonarme el haberlo alejado de su naturaleza, pero de algo estaba segura… y era que yo tampoco podía estar un día más lejos de él.

—Perdóname mi amor… por favor perdóname por haberte alejado de mi, por haberte lastimado… yo, nunca me lo perdonare… —esto ultimo lo decía en un susurro, mi voz se quebraba y el dolor de todo este tiempo no se hizo esperar, lagrimas de dolor, pena, alegría, y amor salían como cataratas, mientras dolorosos sollozos golpeaban mi pecho.

—Perdóname tu, por no haber estado cuando tuviste tu accidente, yo debía protegerte y no lo hice —me decía con la voz acongojada, me partía el alma verlo tan mal, quería golpearme por seguir hiriéndolo, pero aun así deje que continuara…

—No te das una idea como estuve todo este tiempo, el dolor me consumía, no era culpa ni mucho menos, verte tan indefensa, tan silenciosa, sin esa alegría que me regalabas siempre y sin ese amor que me mostrabas con solo una mirada, pero que ya no estaban, verte en el estado en que estabas hacia que perdiera la cabeza como nunca antes, y aunque venia todas las noches y te traía tus flores… —me decía mientras me mostraba un ramo de fresias, esboce una tímida sonrisa y tome el ramo de fresias, pero no lo deje continuar y hable.

—Lo se… podía sentirte —dije y le di una triste sonrisa.

—Tu… ¿Tu sabias que te visitaba? ¿Como? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Podía sentir tus caricias, aunque estaba inconsciente, podía sentirte y me hacia muy bien, sentir que tu estabas a mi lado, me daba fuerza para no dejarme vencer por la oscuridad donde estaba —mi vos salía entrecortada, pero no me importaba, el debía de saber la fuerza que me mandaba mediante sus caricias.

Levanto mi rostro y con su pulgar acariciaba mi labio inferior, ya no lloraba, y el dolor que antes sentía en mi pecho iba desapareciendo de a poco.

—Te extrañe —me dijo con reverencia.

—Y yo a ti… pero… —me corto.

—Shhh amor… esta noche no habrá peros, para nosotros —y sin mas tomo posesión de mis labios con un pequeño beso tímido, que de apoco se fue transformando en un beso salvaje, pasional y hasta desesperado, por ambas partes, nos besábamos como si de ese simple acto dependiera nuestras vidas.

Tomo el ramo de fresias de mis manos sin cortar el beso, y lo apoyo sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a mi camilla.

Nos separamos solo un momento y me sonrió de esa forma que tanto amaba, yo por mi parte le devolví la sonrisa. Nos volvimos a besar, el beso era desenfrenado y muy necesitado, estaba esa desesperación y anhelo que sentíamos, sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis muslos y a levantar de a poco mi camisolín, quedo todo levantado que hasta se podían ver mis bragas, esto hizo que un furioso sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas, Edward acaricio mi rostro y me beso, sonriendo sobre mis labios.

Le desabotone la camisa blanca que llevaba y me quede petrificada al apreciar su perfecto pecho marcado, lo acaricie con adoración, sus hombros, sus pectorales, sus abdominales, su ombligo, pero mis manos no se detuvieron ahí, sino que siguieron descendiendo. Un jadeo salió de sus labios, me miro y en sus ojos vi deseo, deseo por mi, él me deseaba, como yo a él.

Me quito el camisolín y me acomodo muy delicadamente en la camilla, acaricio mis pechos amoldando sus manos a ellos, haciéndome gemir por el placer que eso me daba, arquee mi espalda y eso pareció excitarlo mucho mas, ya que después de eso ya no sentía sus manos sobre mis pechos, ahora su boca era la que me daba ese placer, su lengua jugaba con mi pezón duro y erecto por su aliento. El se arrodillo y se quito sus pantalones arrastrando sus bóxers de paso, quedando toda su virilidad a mi vista. Se recostó sobre mí soportando su peso sobre sus codos. No podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, a estas horas no debía de estar nadie en el hospital, y las enfermeras de seguro dormían.

—Te amo Bella… te necesito mi amor, te necesito ahora… —me dijo, dándome pequeños besos por todo mi rostro.

—Yo también te amo, y también te necesito… hazme tuya mi amor, y nunca más te alejes de mi… —ya no pude mas y se lo pude decir. Lo necesitaba conmigo, era el acto más egoísta que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida, pero no me importaba, lo necesitaba simplemente para seguir viviendo, porque sin él, yo no existía.

—Ni toda la guardia celestial, me podría volver a separar de ti… ¡ya no mas! —sonreímos ambos por lo que había dicho, ya que él era un guardián, mi guardián.

Me tomo, y me volvió a hacer suya como la primera vez, promesas de amor me hacia entre jadeos y gemidos. Me llevo hasta los cielos y me trajo de vuelta, como solo él sabia hacerlo.

Así pasamos toda la noche, hasta que unos tímidos rayos de claridad comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana.

No me quería separar de él, no ahora que lo había recuperado, pero tenia que hacerlo en menos de una hora empezaban las primeras rondas matinales, y no lo podían ver aquí y menos en esta situación.

Dios, como me costaba separarme de él. Me removí un poco incomoda, y él pareció notarlo.

—Mi amor ¿Estas bien? —dijo acariciando mi espalda desnuda.

—No. —dije bruscamente.

—Te duele algo, quieres que llame a una enfermera —dijo ya con tono de preocupación.

—No, no me duele nada… es solo que ya es hora de que te vayas, en un rato van a empezar las rondas y… —dije. Sentí sus brazos que me apretaban un poco más.

—¿Y tú quieres que me vaya? —pregunto medio burlón.

—Ese es el problema… que no quiero que te vayas, no ahora —soltó una carcajada, que retumbo por toda la habitación, le tape la boca con una mano y le pedí que no se riera tan alto.

—Lo siento… mi vida, lo se y yo tampoco quiero irme, pero es necesario, aparte ahora que tu ya despertaste, puedo venir de día… —volvió a reírse, pero esta vez mas despacio y me dijo— de noche las enfermeras de turno se asustaban mucho, decían que a ti te rondaba un fantasma —otra ves risas…

Miraba como se vestía con su ropa, dejándome aun más atontada de lo que me había dejado. Su perfecto cuerpo no le hacia justicia a mi memoria… dios, lo estaba necesitando en este mismo instante, pero debía controlarme, aun no me recuperaba de la noche tan especial que me había hecho pasar, en esta simple sala de hospital… creo que se me había cumplido una de mis tantas fantasías…

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta en que momento se me acerco y me dio un beso…

—Mi amor… ya me voy… por favor no me hagas eso —entre frase, acariciaba su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua. Sabia que eso lo excitaba, y si, estaba jugando sucio, pero juro que lo necesitaba.

—Hagamos una cosa… tu me dejas ir y yo te prometo que esta noche vuelvo devuelta… obvio que aparte de esta tarde, digamos que la noche seria un bonus strack… que te parece —dijo acariciando mi cabello desordenado.

—¿Me prometes que esta noches vendrás… aparte de esta tarde? —asintió con una sonrisa.

—Te lo prometo… y será igual o mejor que la anterior —me decía la verdad, sus ojos me lo decían, pude ver esa llama de pasión que tanto lo caracterizaba, esta noche me esperaba una linda noche…

Él se había ido, me había vuelto a dejar, pero ahora tenia la esperanza de que pronto lo vería.

Estaba cansada, y como no estarlo, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero había valido la pena, y no me arrepiento ahora sabia que él nunca se había alejado del todo de mi lado y eso hacia que mi amor se acrecentara aun más.

Él volvería en la tarde, y la pasaríamos junto, se lo presentaría a Emmett y estaría todo bien. O eso esperaba.

Aun no tenía ni idea de cómo lo tomaría mi hermano, él sabía muy bien la historia o parte de ella, pero esperaba que no sea nada malo su encuentro y se llevaran bien.

Me quede dormida recordando la noche con mi Edward… dios… él era jodidamente hermoso y era mío… mío. Yo debí de haber hecho algo muy bueno, para merecerlo.

No se cuanto tiempo había dormido, escuchaba y sentía algo en movimiento junto a mi, pero no quería abrir los ojos, podía escuchar claramente lo que hablaban. Emmett había llegado temprano y hablaba con alguien que no pude reconocer.

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente y él se apresuro a acercarse junto a mi, tenia su ceño levemente fruncido.

—Buen día nena ¿Cómo amaneciste? —dijo medio preocupado.

—Buen día Emmett… amanecí más que bien, perfecta diría yo —estaba feliz, y una sonrisa se apresuro a salir de mis labios.

—Y se puede saber a que se debe ese buen humor —dijo.

—Bueno pues… se podría decir que tuve una buena noche… —

—No quiero imaginármelo —dijo rodando los ojos. Bien ahora venia la peor parte.

—Emmett… —me acomode en mi camilla y hable – me gustaría… que… que esta tarde conozcas a alguien —dije refiriéndome a mi ángel.

—¿A quien? —

—Bueno cuando llegue el momento lo conocerás —

—¿Y porque no ahora? —

—Primero porque no esta aquí, y segundo porque quiero que lo conozcas en persona. Punto. —dije queriendo cortar ya la conversación.

—Ok… uhmm… Bella… que es ese olor, tan dulce, es embriagante —yo no olía nada raro, solo había olor a fresias.

—¿Qué olor? Yo solo huelo el olor de las flores… —dije inhalando ese olor.

—Bueno es ese el olor que percibo… pero es mucho mas concentrado… no se… es raro —dijo pensativo.

—Yo… bueno… supongo que si ¿no te agrada? —

— Si…creo que es la única habitación en todo el hospital que esta impregnada de este olor —dijo y reímos. Si supiera…

El día transcurrió lento y tortuoso, lo extrañaba demasiado, necesitaba verlo. Rosalie la enfermera de la que me había hecho amiga, me había traído el desayuno. Se quedo hablando un momento conmigo mientras mi hermano se había ido a buscar un café, él pobre no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Rosalie me pregunto como había pasado la noche, yo le dije que bien, y en ese momento me sonroje como un tomate; ella me dio una mirada cómplice para luego ayudarme a bañar…

Luego de terminar mí baño me acomodo en mi camilla y se despidió alegando que aun tenía cosas que hacer.

Acomode mi cabeza sobre la almohada y lentamente volvía a dormirme, y así fue como pase el resto de la mañana.

Me removí incomoda, sentía mis piernas entumecidas, así que decidí levantarme de la camilla. Mala decisión había sido. Apenas puse los pies en el piso mi cabeza dio vueltas, sabias que me iba a caer así que solo cerré los ojos esperando el tremendo golpe…

Sentí un par de brazos fuertes impidiendo que cayera al piso. Al principio creí que podía ser Emmett, pero no, mi hermano no tenía esa contextura física así que sin más abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el dueño de mi corazón, de mis ojos, mi hombre.

—¿A donde crees que vas? —dijo sonriendo de esa forma que hacia que se me saliera todo el aire de mis pulmones.

—Yo… yo solo quería estirar un poco mis piernas, pero tuve un mareo y…—no pude seguir hablando.

—Bella… mi amor no deberías levantarte —dijo con su ceño levemente fruncido

—Estoy bien, y ahora mucho mejor —lo bese con un beso sumamente pasional. Quise profundizar el beso pero escuche como alguien se aclaraba la voz.

Gire mi cuerpo para ver quien era, y vi a Emmett con su ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

—Esta es la persona que querías presentarme ¿no es así? —dijo ¿enojado?

—Si… ehh… hermanito el es Edward… mi… —no pude terminar la frase, ya que aun no sabia que éramos Edward y yo, porque formalmente aun no éramos nada. Pero como siempre él me sorprendió, me dio una tímida sonrisa y hablo.

—Su novio, es un placer conocerte, Bella me había hablado mucho de ti —dijo mientras me dejaba en la camilla, y extendiéndole la mano.

—Si claro… me imagino que tu mas que nadie debe saber que Isabella acaba de despertar de un coma y necesita descanso, no a alguien que la perturbe… —había dejado a Edward con la mano extendida, estaba siendo muy grosero, y no sabia porque. Yo ya le había contado que era Edward para mi, no se porque actuaba de ese modo— y tu porque no me dijiste que tenias novio… Isabella… —dijo volviendo su atención hacía mi, no lo deje continuar…

—Emmett, que es lo que te pasa… yo te conté quien era Edward y como fueron que pasaron las cosas… porque actúas así… —lo último lo dije en un sollozo, sentí la mano tensa de Edward en mi hombro y como me daba un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza, sabia que no le gustaba verme llorar pero no podía evitarlo. Solo quería que Emmett conozca a mi amor y pudiera darse cuenta de la gran persona que es…

—Nena… por favor no llores, no es mi intención ponerte así… yo —suspiro y se encogió de hombros—, lo siento, es que cuando los vi, no se… solo quiero protegerte —dijo mi hermano acercándose y tomándome la mano.

—Hermanito puedes protegerme de el mundo entero si quieres, pero no de él, de él menos que nadie, él jamás me haría daño y te juro que lo se… por favor Emmett —rogué para que lo aceptara, aunque si me daban a elegir, dolorosamente siempre seria mi ángel…

—Lo se, y perdóname sabes que soy un celoso empedernido… —se dirijo hacía mi amorcito y le dijo.

—Discúlpame, no se que me paso —le extendió la mano, y le esbozo una gran sonrisa de camarería… Emmett era genial.

—Te entiendo yo estaría igual, pero solo quiero que sepas que amo a tu hermana con toda mis fuerzas, y que jamás la lastimaría…—dijo con un tono solemne y firme.

—lo se, Bella me lo confirmo… —dijo y volvió su mirada mi.

—Y ahora… Bella te tengo una sorpresa… los médicos me dijeron que en un par de horas te darán el alta depende de cómo salgan tus estudios—dijo mi hermano y yo no pude mas que saltar de la alegría a sus brazos, parecía una niña pequeña pero no me importaba estaba feliz.

La tarde paso sin ningún otro inconveniente, Emmett y Edward parecían llevarse realmente bien. Emmett parecía querer dar la impresión de ser una persona seria, pero yo sabia que no era así, lejos estaba él de ser serio, él en mi familia era la persona mas chistosa de todos, pero lo entendía sabia que lo hacia por protegerme, para dar la impresión de que yo no estaba sola.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde los médicos revisaron los estudios que me habían hecho y gracias a dios todo había dado bien. Con medicación por dos semanas y el alta en mis manos una hora después iba camino a mi departamento.

Sabía que junto a Edward nada volvería a ser triste en mi vida.

**Un mes después**

—Emmett… ¡Por el amor de dios, apúrate! —grite muy fuerte.

—¡Ya casi estoy, solo un momento! —me grito desde la segunda planta de la casa de mis padres. El había insistido en que nos mudáramos por un tiempo ahí para poder estar con migo, en realidad lo hacia para poder vigilarme. Pero la próxima semana ya me mudaría a mi departamento, era extenuante tener a dos hombres detrás de mí a toda hora, cuando no era Emmett, era Edward y viceversa. Solo con uno me bastaba, y prefería que ese sea mi Edward.

Estábamos por ir a festejar mi recuperación y salida del hospital. Ya se que es un poco tarde, pero desde la ves que me habían dado de alta mi hermano y mi recientemente novio parecieron haberse confabulado para no dejarme hacer nada, decían que aun no estaba del todo recuperada y que aun estaba convaleciente, cuando me dijeron eso, quise reírme en la cara de Edward, poco le había importado mi recuperación esa noche que habíamos hecho el amor en el hospital. Así que habíamos decidido que en cuando este realmente recuperada podríamos salir a festejar.

Íbamos a ir todos a un pub donde había karaoke, el lugar lo había elegido Emmett alegando que seria divertido, y me gustaba esa idea, el único que no estaba convencido era mi novio. Decía que él no cantaría ni por todo el oro del mundo, que porque cantaba muy mal y que justo a él no le habían dado el don del canto.

Pero había querido ir igual diciendo que no me dejaría sola en ningún momento, y se lo agradecí, porque si él decidía no ir, yo no iba a ningún lado.

En eso, Emmett apareció enfundado en unos pantalones de vestir color azul oscuro y una camisa celeste y en los pies llevaba un par de zapatos color marrón oscuro, lucia muy bien para solo ir a un pub, pero luego recordé que iban mis amigas de la universidad y Rosalie, la enfermera que conocí cuando estuve internada.

Roberto… bueno hoy tendría que estar con mis ojos puesto encima de él. Literalmente me robaba el aire y me dejaba sin habla, simplemente me deslumbraba.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones y camisa color negro, tenia las mangas de la camisa arremangada hasta el codo y los dos primeros botones desprendidos dándole un aire casual, sus zapatos eran del mismo color que su vestimenta… dios, era perfecto, lo amaba y lo deseaba mas que nunca.

Desde que habíamos salido del hospital no habíamos podido intimar, porque decía que mi hermano estaba en casa y que le debía respeto, claro que eso ni él se lo creía, ya que cuando mi hermano se iba sus caricias siempre iban dirigidas hacia la parte sur de mi cuerpo… pero yo quería mas y hoy seria la noche.

Yo iba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y que se anudaba en mi cuello y mis zapatos eran unas simples bailarinas color blancas con algo de brillito, pero que a diferencia de las comunes estas tenían un poco de taco. Había alisado mi cabello y este había quedado mas largo. Mi maquillaje era sutil solo algo de polvo iluminador en mis parpados un poco de brillo en mis labios, no me había puesto mascara en mis pestañas porque ya de por si estas eran muy oscuras y espesas.

Salimos todos y Rosalie nos estaba esperando fuera de mi edificio ella se había ofrecido para llevarnos ya que mi auto aun no salía del taller, y tanto Edward como Emmett no tenían. Pero cabe destacar que mi amorcito estaba pensando y buscando un auto que según el estuviera adecuado a mis necesidades, yo no lo creía prudente ya que yo tenia el mío, pero él era tan testarudo que cuando se ponía en esos planes, lo dejaba solo lo dejaba pasar.

El lugar era hermoso, se llamaba Iguana, era muy grande para ser solo un pub. En la entrada y recepción nos recibían dos mujeres y dos hombres, eran los acomodadores del lugar, y ellos vestían de color rojo. Las mujeres con un diminuto vestido rojo y tacones negros y los hombres de camisa rojo oscuro y pantalones de vestir negro. Era un lugar bastante bohemio.

Una de esas señoritas miraba tan descaradamente a mi ángel, que me dieron granas de sacarle la espina dorsal por la boca. Pero para mi grata suerte también estaban los hombres, y a uno parecía gustarle bastante los adornos que tenia la parte delantera de mi vestido; Edward pareció darse cuenta y sin darme tiempo a nada tomo mi mano me acerco a su lado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me dio un beso que para el lugar donde estábamos me había parecido un poco fuerte, pero fue mas que eso; a mi con ese solo acto me encendió a mas no poder.

—Oigan… podrían dejar eso para mas tarde, los acomodadores nos avisaron que ya tenemos nuestras mesas… —dijo mi hermano. No tuve vergüenza ni nada, parecía que el estar cerca de mi amorcito me desinhibía totalmente.

En total éramos ocho personas las que habíamos ido, mi ángel y yo, Rosalie y mi hermanito, que parecían llevarse muy bien por lo que veía. Y mis amigas de la universidad Alice y Aleja que ambas estaban con sus respectivas parejas, esta noche era perfecta nada podía faltarme tenia a las personas que mas quería, había recuperado a mi hermano, tenia a mis mejores amigas y había ganado una y estaba feliz por eso.

La estábamos pasando muy bien, nos reíamos con las ocurrencias de mi hermano, parecía que había traído devuelta su lado chistoso ya que no paraba de hacer chistes.

Todos habíamos pasado por el karaoke, bueno no todos. Edward todavía no había querido subir al escenario, pero de todas formas no quise decirle nada.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que cuando me gire a buscarlo, para mi sorpresa no estaba, lo buscaba con la vista por el lugar pero no lo veía, debía estar en el baño, pero…

—Atención por favor… ehh ¡se escucha!… —todos miramos al escenario y quedamos estupefactos con lo que vimos. Edward estaba parado en medio del imponente escenario.

—Ehh… bueno esta canción quiero dedicársela a una persona. La que sin pensar y darme cuenta, le entregue mi corazón. La mujer de mi vida y el amor de mi existencia… Isabella bebe, esto es para ti… —y comenzó a cantar…

_Es poco decir, que eres mi luz, mi cielo_

_Mi otra mitad._

_Es poco decir, que daría la vida,_

_Por tu amor y aun más._

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no,_

_Para explicarte lo que siento yo,_

_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí._

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, Edward estaba cantando la canción más hermosa que jamás haya escuchado. Todo lo que me estaba cantando, hacia que mi corazón se llenara de amor a más no poder… Dios, ese era mi hombre…

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color,_

_Y todo es dulce cuando esta es tu vos y si nace de ti._

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir,_

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir._

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir,_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti…_

Lo mismo podría decir yo de él. No había día en que él no me haga feliz con tan solo una sonrisa de su parte, y si, encantada estaba de pasar toda mi vida entera junto a él… lo amaba, lo amo y lo voy a amar siempre…

_Es poco decir, que soy quien te cuida,_

_Como ángel Guardián._

_Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo,_

_Siempre encuentro mi paz._

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no,_

_Para explicarte lo que siento yo,_

_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí._

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color,_

_Y todo es dulce si sale de ti…_

Mis ojos se habían nublado de lágrimas sin derramar, la canción que estaba cantando era perfecta para nuestro amor, muy significativa.

Jamás creí que él se animara a cantar delante de tanta gente y hacer esa muestra de amor, aunque muy significativa y cursi para algunos, para mi era sumamente grande e importante.

Siguió cantando lo que quedaba de la canción siempre sin dejar de mirarme, perdiéndonos el uno en los ojos del otro demostrándonos todo el amor que ambos nos teníamos. De mis ojos ya salían cataratas de lágrimas. No me pude contener mas las ganas y salí corriendo hacía el escenario, él dio un paso para atrás del micrófono y yo me lance a sus brazos.

—¿Te gusto amor?... Espero que si, porque es todo lo que siento por ti, y de verdad no te das una idea de lo que te amo… —sin dejar que responda junto nuestras bocas en un beso de amor, pero cargado de pasión y deseo.

Nos alejamos por falta de aire y por muchos silbidos y aplausos, que venían por parte de la gente. Juntamos nuestras frentes y él con toda la ternura del alma acaricio mi mejilla…

—¿Sabes?... me encanto la canción, era perfecta y de ahora en mas será nuestra canción… —le di un casto beso, nos tomamos de la mano y nos bajamos del escenario.

—Edward —dije parándolo en seco, y poniendo mis manos en su pecho.

—Dime —dijo en un tono preocupado, lo bese con pasión, desenfreno y amor. Lo necesitaba urgente, necesitaba hacerle el amor y que él me lo hiciera a mí.

—Te… te deseo amor, te deseo y te necesito… —dije jadeante, él me sonrió con sus labio pegados a los míos y dijo…

—Vámonos… y demuéstrame cuanto me amas tu…—sin mas le sonreí y le tome la mano arrastrándolo hasta donde estaban todos.

Nos dirigimos donde estaban nuestros amigos y nos disculpamos con ellos alegando que Edward tenia una urgencia y que no se preocuparan, que afuera nos tomaríamos un taxi.

Mi hermano, quería, pero no podía ocultar la sonrisa que le bailaba en los labios, me había dado cuenta como miraba a Rosalie y de seguro estaba feliz por que se tendrían que ir solos en el auto, así que solo por eso, no dijo nada. Nos despedimos y tomados de la mano apurados, nos fuimos a mi departamento, o eso creía yo.

Roberto le había dado una dirección al chofer del taxi y cuando yo le había preguntado a donde íbamos solo me dijo que ya era hora de que conociera, el que seria pronto nuestro hogar… ¿Que demonios dijo?

No pude más que quedarme cayada ante tal declaración. Todo el viaje lo hicimos en un silencio sepulcral pero agradable, simplemente todo lo que hacíamos era agradable.

El taxi se paro en una calle no muy transitada, el pavimento era de un empedrado negro, las casas eran de un estilo colonial pero con una toque moderno.

Cuando salimos del auto, esperamos que se alejara, para luego sin más tomarme por la cintura. Yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez no era un beso de pasión, si no más bien era amor… solo eso, amor.

Sin darme cuenta, me tomo de las caderas y me dio la vuelta, pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Yo sin querer o mas bien queriendo frote mi trasero con su ya evidente erección, ganándome un gemido de su parte.

—Este… este es mi hogar, yo se que la casona es antigua…pero la podemos remodelar juntos y a tu gusto —me decía mientras me besaba la parte de atrás del cuello.

—¿Qué? Amor es… perfecta, me encanta… —me di la vuelta y lo bese. Estaba jodidamente excitada por sus muestras de amor.

Solté su cabello y deje que mis manos bajaran por su pecho hasta el borde de su camisa, haciendo que el soltara pequeños gemidos; metí mis manos dentro de su camisa y masajeé sus perfectos abdominales, aun no podía creer que el hombre que tenia frente a mi, fuera mío. Ya no aguantaba más.

—Vamos adentro… y enséñame tu habitación, estoy segura que debe ser el mejor ambiente de esta casa… —y sin más me tomo en brazos y me adentro en la casa.

Para ser sincera no pude apreciar mucho la casa, ni por fuera ni por dentro, ya que apenas entramos, me desprendió de mi vestido dejándome solo en bragas ya que sostén no llevaba y haciendo la necesidad de ambos aun mas urgente.

No sabia como habíamos llegado a la habitación, solo se que cuando me deposito en una mullida cama, se apresuro a posicionarse sobre mi, yo no me quejaba porque el estaba siendo un tanto duro; estaba tan o mas necesitada que el.

El me estaba tomando haciéndome suya como nunca antes lo había echo, fuerte y duro.

—Isabella… sabes… sabes cuanto te amo… ¿verdad? —dijo entre gemidos, mientras me penetraba.

—Si… y no te das una idea la manera en que me lo demuestras —dije con la misma dificultad que él.

—Entonces… yo se que seguro no es como te lo esperabas, pero por favor bebe… ya no aguanto mas… ¡cásate con migo! —y sin mas dejo de moverse. Yo necesitaba llegar, sentía a mí bajo vientre palpitar a más no poder, solo se movía muy lentamente dentro de mí, pero le debía una respuesta. Él creía que yo necesitaba una cena a la luz de la velas y toda esa fanfarria para proponerme matrimonio, pero lo que él no sabía era que yo amaba la manera en la que me lo estaba pidiendo, así, él entre mis piernas y yo entre sus brazos.

—Si… si mi amor… si quiero casarme contigo… —y sin mas comenzó a moverse, aun mas rápido que antes haciéndonos llegar a ambos al clímax, como nunca antes.

Así, los dos jadeando, me acomodo a un lado suyo abrazándome y pegándome a su pecho, estiro su brazo hacía una mesita de noche que estaba junto a la hermosa cama y tomo una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo.

Delante de mis ojos, besando mi cabeza, abrió la cajita y dentro había un precioso anillo dorado; tenia dos pequeñas alas que a la vez estas formaban un corazón, mientras que en el centro se apreciaba un… un rubí, dándole ese toque original. Literalmente yo me había quedado muda, no sabia que decirle, era hermoso.

—Si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar yo… —dijo

—¡NO! —dije sobresaltada. Le extendí la mano delante de su cara y él sonrió de manera satisfactoria. Tomo mi mano con delicadeza me coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, beso mi dedo donde estaba el anillo y suspiro.

—Te amo, mi niña —dijo con adoración y con los ojos brillando de lagrimas.

—Y yo lo amo a usted… mi guardián. —nos besamos y con eso deje que el sueño se apoderara de mi y de él, pensando y recordando en la canción que el había cantado para mi en el pub. La canción decía que él me cuidaba como ángel guardián, y si. Ahora tenia la certeza que él siempre fue, es y seria… Mi Ángel Guardián.

* * *

**Bueno esta fue la continuación de la primera parte de este fic. Cuando lo escribí siempre fue mi idea de que el personaje fuera un ángel como ya les había dicho la historia "el original" había sido pensado para regalárselo a una amiga muy querida y se que ella se merece a una ángel al lado suyo, compartiendo sus momentos, ella lo merece. **

**Pues bueno... espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto las invito a leer mi otro fic... **

**Nos estamos leyendo... se las quiere.**

*****Gis Cullen*****


End file.
